


Dancing With A Stranger

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dancing, M/M, Nicholai is a hoe again, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Underwear, Smut, club life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Murphy goes to the club alone and against all odds, bumps into Nikolai.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Murphy Seeker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sam Smith. Love that song and u can listen to it if u want the smooth feel lol  
> Enjoy hoe! Nicholai
> 
> PS: this godang took me like 3 days to finish. T_T Im such a tired writer rip, lol school worn meh out xD but i'm done with that now and I can say I passed the bachelor stuff. The internship probs too lol.
> 
> Over 2 weeks I actually start my very first holiday job so expect not much to appear in that period (3 weeks full time normally lol) unless it motivates me to write more in the evenings :P

With fresh money from his last pay check, Murphy enters the city’s nightlife. With his hoodie fully zipped up and his beanie hanging low right above his eyebrows, he mixes into the crowd. Usually he wouldn’t go out at night without the other mercs but Carlos caught the flu and Tyrell had other plans. So against all odds, the young merc goes all by himself. He ends up in the new night club that opened a month ago. Carlos and Tyrell had already visited the place and had praising reviews on it. The flashy neon signs had made the club easy to find. Once inside and used to the darkness, Murphy understands why Carlos specifically liked this place so much. Extravagant people _everywhere_. He almost feels like an outsider by looking so… decent and normal. Men and women alike are dressed in funky and sometimes even obscene outfits, swaying and displaying their bodies like it’s everyday life. Murphy decides to go look for a bar. He definitely needs a drink. By the time he reaches his destination, he got pushed around by the moving, sweaty bodies.

“Looks like you’re a newbie,” the bartender remarks with a grin. It’s a woman with dark, red hair, clad in an equally red leather jacket.

“Pretty much,” Murphy snorts but tries to play it cool. He isn’t going to admit he’s kind of intimidated by the visitors of this place. When the bartender is done, she shoves the glass in his direction. Murphy then immediately downs the drink in one go. He lets the alcohol pleasantly burn his throat and further dizzy his mind. He orders another one. As long as he can pay up, the bartender probably doesn’t care how much he will consume in one sitting.

Although he didn’t plan joining the dancing crowd, the music _is_ catchy. Catchy enough for him to have one last drink before shuffling toward the dancefloor. Again, sweaty bodies bump into him and push him deeper into the mass. Murphy unzips his hoodie to have the illusion of more space and air. Then he lets the music guide his body and limbs. He doesn’t know how to dance really, but at least he can try and move along to the beat. Nobody is paying attention anyway and he didn’t pay such fat entrance fee to not allow himself some fun. The alcohol has definitely helped him loosen up to this energy. It’s like he’s on a totally different plane of existence. High on upbeat music and… a mysterious woman.

She’s there in the middle of the human chaos. Tall, very muscular in fact, and all in red. Her backless dress reveals a toned back. She’s like a still shot in a painting. Murphy never understood art and all the snobbish pretence that comes with it, but in this very moment he might as well mark himself down as highly interested in the arts. It takes some effort to wade through the dancers to get to her but finally they’re face to face. Well, face to back. She’s tall but not taller than him. Difficult to even other men. Murphy’s heartbeat suddenly drowns out the loud music and the laughing, chattering people around him as he taps the enigmatic woman on the shoulder. Time seems to slow down as she finally turns around. For a second, the world around Murphy shatters into pieces and the dream, the beautiful illusion is broken when he suddenly is face to face with his superior: _Sergeant Zinoviev_. The colour red immediately gets smacked onto the younger mercenary’s face. Embarrassment, shock. But surprisingly no disgust.

“Didn’t your mommy tell you it’s rude to stare at a lady like that?” Zinoviev sniggers with that thick accent, clearly amused.

He steps closer and with the tip of his index finger, he puts Murphy’s gaping mouth shut.

“I-, Niko-, S-Sergeant Z-Zinoviev,” comes Murphy’s pathetic excuse of a reply. His eyes don’t know where to look: at the obnoxiously deep cleavage of the dress that reveals a lot of chest, sprinkled in white-grey dust, or the seams of the sleeves that seem to burst at the edges where they try to cover the man’s bulging biceps, or maybe the bared leg wrapped in colour fitting lace? Murphy swallows thickly.

“Like what you see, _Private Seeker_?” the Sergeant snaps him out of his confused haze.

Green, almost colourless cold eyes meet warmer brown eyes.

“I-, I thought you w-were a woman,” Murphy stammers the obvious.

The older man rolls his eyes but chuckles: “Apparently many think so until I turn around. Do you like my outfit?”

Again, the younger soldier is at loss for words. Is Nikolai serious? Probably but this still feels so surreal. Murphy clenches his fists, feels his nails dig into his flesh to make sure this _isn’t_ some hallucination or dream.

“Yes or no?” The Russian impatiently _snarls._ There is, the man’s usual shitty behaviour.

“Y-yes. I-it suits you,” the words roll off his tongue before he knows it. Is it the alcohol that makes him confess or twist his mind? He looks at the other mercenary in red. The dress is illegally hot on him. No man should be allowed to look this good in female attires. Especially not a madman like Nikolai. Apparently the guy isn’t only a lunatic on the battlefield. Before he can say more, the Sergeant grabs him by the hips and starts _dancing_ with him! After some confusing minutes Nikolai speaks up in a disappointing tone: “Isn’t the man usually the leader in a dance?”

Murphy swallows his pride and squeezes Nikolai’s calloused hands tighter and pulls the smaller man closer. More aggressive than his ragdoll posture before, he sweeps the older man across the dancefloor. It’s all clumsy but at least Nikolai isn’t throwing a fit. Slowly the music overtakes his ear’s attention again. The young merc doesn’t know where to look. Nikolai’s eyes are too intense, burning him. But looking lower would feel hella inappropriate, even if it’s another male. Nervousness takes over and Murphy lets out a choked laugh, trying to ridicule and ease the tense atmosphere: “Say, Nikolai, you got matching panties too or what?”

“да.”

Murphy doesn’t know much Russian, but he knows that short word. The flat-out dry reply stuns him instantly. Nikolai didn’t expect him to freeze and crashes into the taller man.

“You _serious_ , man?!” Murphy finally finds his voice again.

Nikolai gives him maybe the most shit-eating grin he’s ever displayed as he taunts: “Wouldn’t you like to find out?”

A fresh rush of blood shoots to the younger sniper’s cheeks. Before he knows it, he gets guided out of the busy crowd.

They end up in one of the restrooms of the club, somewhere in the back. Nikolai pushes him in to one of the stalls, the furthers removed from the entrée. The music starts feeling like dimmed booming. Murphy looks around the filthy place, as if taken out of the haze of the club’s main floor. However, a totally different atmosphere downs upon him. It’s a combination of things. This new, dirty setting. The chilling bathroom tiles Nikolai has pressed him against, the older soldier’s lecherous lips suddenly on his and that damned dress he’s wearing. Murphy’s head is spinning. Too much alcohol? Finally Nikolai lets go off his mouth and the young merc can breathe again. He gasps and tries to look anywhere but the eyes of his opponent. Instead, his eyes trail downward. Even with those heels, Nikolai is still smaller than him. Then his attention goes upward, back to the red fabric. It’s a beautiful contrast with the man’s pale leg.

“Why don’t you take a peak underneath?” Nikolai chuckles amused. In a rush of adrenaline and confusion and definitely irritation, Murphy grabs the other guy by the low hanging décolleté of the dress and switches their positions. Nikolai lets out a rough huff as his exposed back hits the tiles behind him. However, it didn’t rip off that smirky façade.

“Stop fucking with me,” Murphy hisses. Maybe this is some stupid test and if he gives in to – what exactly?- then Nikolai can abuse that action later on at the training grounds.

“I’m not. Not _yet_ , but didn’t you want to see _more_?” Murphy’s fist loosens and slides off the fabric.

“Well, I-, ehm…”

“ _Just cut to the chase!_ ” Nikolai bites.

“Okay, okay!” Murphy exclaims, half offended. He isn’t going to lose to this bastard, whatever losing would mean in this situation. His hands quickly go to work, pushing aside and pulling up that dress. Nikolai was right. He _does_ have matching underwear. Silky see-through lingerie, in fact. Of course, all in red. The young merc’s mouth goes dry. Seeing a man in such clothing shouldn’t be such a turn on. Completely infatuated one hand wanders over to the much revealing panties. A firm hand encloses around his own, and encourages him to go further. Murphy’s hand comes to rest on the Russian’s bulge. This damn pervert, he is already _throbbing_. Eventually, the young man’s fingers hook into the hem of the panties and pull them down, revealing an impressive erection. Nikolai is giving him an inciting look. Murphy hears his heart beat loudly into his ears as his mouth finally makes contact with the older man’s cock. Although he doesn’t have much experience with sucking dick _at all_ , the Russian doesn’t seem to be unhappy with the treatment he is getting. Experimental licks around the shaft, some teasing at the tip. Murphy can’t resist looking at his superior in this never-shown-before state of ecstasy. It’s getting seriously hot in here. With one hand, he clumsily unzips his own pants with the goal to free his own erection and palm it.

“You like it?” Nikolai heaves above him.

“S-shut up,” Murphy hisses back.

“Get up,” the older man temporarily snaps him out of his intoxication. He crashes their teeth and lips together as soon as they’re eye-level. When they pull apart, Nikolai whispers more lewd things into Murphy’s ear. “I want you to fuck me.” As if things couldn’t get dirtier, Murphy’s rational thought submerges briefly but soon it’s thrown out of the window again. As he tries to position himself closer to Nikolai, he realises he doesn’t have any condoms or lube on him. However, the Russian doesn’t seem to mind at all.

Spit it is. Even with enough drool dripping off his cock, Murphy finds it quite a task to get inside the other man. Nikolai is very tight.

“Come on, Private Seeker, is that all you got?” the bastard mocks. A judging frown is etched in the man’s face.

“I’m trying!” Murphy whines annoyed. Thanks to that ‘encouragement’, his thrusts become harder, up until the point that the Russian is groaning. The young merc allows himself a smug grin once he’s fully sheathed inside. He’s welcomed by a wonderful heat.

“Now fuck me,” Nikolai hisses through a few grunts as Murphy adjusts his position.

The sex that follows continues to be harsh, rough an dirty. Even a tad clumsy. Murphy focuses his gaze on the other man’s dress. That beautiful, cursed dress. The way it wraps around the muscular body, how it seems to tear at the seams. How it’s all wrinkled and fucked up from his restless hands and the rough treatment. Nikolai’s pupils are lust blown, feral and hungry. His lips swollen and red like the dress. His cock is flushed in angry red too. Murphy pumps it fiercely. He also fucks him like that until he’s sure Nikolai must feel sore inside and outside. Their panting reaches a pinnacle and then they break apart. Murphy pulls out, a lewd string of semen left on the older soldier’s body who then collapses to the equally dirty floor below. In the meantime the taller merc hastily tucks himself back in his pants. Not sure what to do, he rips off some toilet paper and offers it to Nikolai who begins cleaning, slowly.

The Russian sure takes his time to look at the bruises Murphy has given him. He looks satisfied about it. Once the dress falls over the man’s legs again and the stockings are pulled up, they leave the stall. Luckily, there isn’t a sign of other club goers.

“So… what now?” Murphy awkwardly asks as they make their way back to the main area.

“You want me to escort your home or what?” Nikolai sarcastically questions.

“No-, I just…”

“Forget what has happened,” Nikolai states. He is walking to the entrance where he gets his coat back from the racks. It covers almost his entire outfit, except for the heels. “Unless you want to run extra rounds across the field,” the Russian ads with a smirk. Murphy knows having to run an extra couple of miles wouldn’t be the worst punishment this bastard could give.

“Good night, Private Seeker.”

Utterly speechless, Murphy sheepishly stares after the older soldier as he exits the club. Quickly he slips out his phone from his back pocket. It’s almost 4 AM. Maybe he should go back home as well. A cold but welcoming breeze greets him as he steps out of the building. Of course, Nikolai is nowhere to be seen and for the entire trip home Murphy wonders if he didn’t dream it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been a hoe for men in female lingerie and/or dresses so have a sexy dressed Nikolai!  
> I imagine it gives him a way to be a bit different from his usual, stern macho masculine role. Tho he still manages to uphold that power balance with others (Everything he does, is like a power move to intimidate others hahaha)  
> ; just becos it's so strange to others so they don't really know how to react or act. Still Nikolai mainly keeps it a secret but it just happened that the universe (i, the writer) wanted him to bump into Murphy who gets totally bedazzled and stunned becos let's face it: nikolai would look hella rad n good in red

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Red Dress Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842848) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0)




End file.
